kenshimonogatarifandomcom-20200213-history
Fleabag Cat
Fleabag Cat is the main protagonist of Dunia. He is young half-cat half-human swordsman who was given the Blessing of Light. He is the current wielder of the Luna Sword and resides in the Temple of the Moon, being tasked to protect the border between Life and Heaven from the constant demon attacks. Appearance Fleabag is a young catboy with unusual green fur and pointy whiskers on the sides of his head. He's characterized for his light stature, which perfectly accentuates his agile movements whether naturally or in combat. The ears on top of his head twitch and rotate around to help him better detect fine sounds and voices that regular beings usually would not, and his tail frequently whips around to express his emotions. He's usually shown to be dressed in very casual clothing: a brown jacket and jeans. He refuses to wear any costume out of modesty, and any armor out of fear of hindering weight. He's also known for his iconic aviators. At first, he acquired them to protect his eyes from the constant exposure to moonlight, but he eventually got used to wearing them and keeps them practically all the time. Personality Fleabag was first introduced as being naive and pure, typically taking the kindest approach to any ordeal and avoiding fights as much as possible. As a result of his religious lifestyle, his most apparently personality trait was his kindness and the purity of his heart. During the numerous demon invasions, he was shown to be completely immune to the Void Lords' mind-controlling abilities as he was able to discard any negative emotions that would have allowed them to anchor into his soul. Throughout the story, having to deal with cunning enemies forced him to grow into a quick-witted and intelligent individual, able to stay calm through the toughest situations and manifest critical deduction skills in the heat of the moment. He became rather smug after finally grasping the concept of satire and comedy, and from then on, he would always keep a fully-teethed side-smile that would become his icon along with his aviators. It became a habit for him to crack jokes in the midst of combat or respond to lengthy, elaborate enemy monologues with a witty taunt. Despite his break into comedic relief territory, Fleabag remains very loyal and protective. He will never hesitate to help someone in need or fight anyone who attacks an innocent. Being the Guardian of Light, he symbolizes hope and all that is pure and good for everyone. However, he's very modest about it and casually describes himself as "just a cat who likes helping people too much". Relationships Fleabag manages to keep a positive view of everyone, usually seeing everyone's actions as justifiable, but struggles to do so with demonic entities. However, he will not stand for any unjust treatment of others and will be quick to fight someone he judges to have crossed certain borders of morality or whom presents threat to world balance. Such actions put him on friendly terms with nearly every faction of the World and Heaven, and made him a feared yet respected opponent of the Underworld. Reptilians and Dragonkin in general are very fond of him, regarding him as the only soft-skin worthy of addressing them, with some even considering him to be an equal of the Dragon God himself. Abilities Quotes * "Don’t worry. No one carried me since my parents died.” ** Fleabag to Luna, during their first meeting on the Moon. * "It was only natural for disasters to happen. Whoever is chosen by the light must be put to the test, like crystals and precious metals which must be burnt to remove impurities, such is the heart of a true Guardian!" ** Fleabag to the Starmaster * "Put your heart into the light, and all will be fine." ** Fleabag, healing a Lunarian. * “I’ll stay by your side until my death! I’ll show you that we mortals still deserve to live!” ** Fleabag convincing the Dragonlord to help him. * "I only fight for the light... For the hope that one day, the young and the innocent will be able to walk the world with no fear or shame! No greed or lust will control my sword or spell, as the only thing that I serve is the concept of Truth and Justice, and you seem to appreciate neither!" * Fleabag explaining his motives to Smuna the Demon Princess * I’ve been through quite a lot: reconciled the Elemental Spirits, fought back waves of demons, and rode Pegasus across the stars! After years of training and the blessing of Ultimos, they told me I was worthy of wielding a sword and protecting the world... But hey, I can’t do it on my own! ** Fleabag talking to the Dragonlord *''"As we seek patience and help in prayer... For He does not burden a soul beyond its power... He who is the hearer of our supplications, who is wherever we are... Remember us as we have remembered you in the direst times... Guidant and merciful... Bring us back to existence once more..."'' ** Fleabag's prayers during Divine Intervention